


oneiros behold

by rhizome_999



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhizome_999/pseuds/rhizome_999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If threats don't work, Kaneki has other ideas to get Haise to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oneiros behold

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I almost forgot I wrote. It was written for the Tokyo Ghoul Kink Meme in 2014.

"You're weak. So, so weak, Haise."  
  
"So you've said," Haise murmurs. His gaze flickers to the left, to the right. The checkerboard walls are featureless- no protrusions he can use to climb, get a height advantage. No doors anywhere either. He's at a disadvantage here.   
  
The white-haired ghoul shakes his head. "And you never listen," he laments. The shackles around his ankles ring ominously as he steps closer. Haise takes corresponding steps back. "If you would accept me we could end this farce." The ghoul waves his hand around them. "Your mind is better than this- _our_ mind. We can be so much more, if you would only accept me."  
  
The ghoul abruptly grins. "I can show you."  
  
The change in the mood is lightning sharp. The hairs on the back of Haise's neck are standing on end, and his fingers tighten their grip on- on... on what? He has no weapon here, he's unarmed. Defenseless.  
  
His eyes meet the ghoul's. One eye black, one eye deep red like arterial blood.  
  
A human's speed is no match for a ghoul's. This is a fact. Ever CCG trainee has this drilled into their head every single day of class. Humans, on their own, cannot hope to compare with a ghoul's raw power. Haise never thought any of that would apply to him. He's a half-ghoul, after all.   
  
Well, he's paying for it now.  
  
One minute Haise blinks.   
  
When he next opens his eyes he's on his back, slammed into the ground behind him. The ghoul is straddling him, knees on either side of his hips, kagune flaring out behind him like giant wings. Before he can even shout, they're ripping apart his clothes- tattered white and black cloth fly in every direction.  
  
"This is power," the ghoul whispers, and kisses him.  
  
It's bitter like coffee and strong- hands pin his wrists to the ground as the ghoul presses his kiss deeper into Haise's mouth, so sharp it's almost like biting. "You're weak," the demon says, breathless- and it's almost fond? He lifts up but Haise doesn't have room to fight because the kagune immediately flow into the space he vacated, the tendrils curling around his waist and abdomen to hold him in place.  
  
Haise struggles, of course. But the kagune just wrap tighter, press him down harder against the floor until he's gasping for air for all the pressure on his bare chest.  
  
And then he gasps again, for a very different reason. The ghoul tears away the tattered remnants of his underwear, fingers gently trailing around his inner thighs. When they meander up they skim around the edges of his dick, half-hard already. It's torturously slow, leaves Haise groaning at every quick skim of the ghoul's fingers across his hips.  
  
It feels like hours before the ghoul's languid movements grow stronger, until he's stroking Haise's cock in quick firm movements. Just the right amount of speed and pressure, and all Haise can do is rock his hips to the motion. His breaths are shorter, coming in shallower bursts as the pleasure builds in his hips. He inhales raggedly and arches his back as best he can, tries to urge the ghoul to move faster- but abruptly the kagune slither downwards, locking around his pelvis and thighs.  
  
"Try not to move," the ghoul says in amusement. "I'd hate for us to have an accident."  
  
Black nails. Almost absurdly sharp. Haise's glad when the ghoul makes sure to keep them away from his cock when he grips tightly at the base. Here all he can do is moan and try to cant his hips up, but the kagune won't let him. They're slick and muscular and warm, so ridiculously warm that Haise thinks that his body is going to burst into flames.  
  
"You are not in charge here, Haise," the ghoul says slowly. "I am. And that means we're playing by my rules."  
  
Haise gasps something out- it might be a plea. The ghoul chuckles. His free hand reaches up to trace the contours of his ribs, the touch just this side of too light. The kagune begin to squirm, pulsing as they rope around his abdomen and legs, leaving behind sticky trails of _not enough stimulation_ wherever they wander.  
  
"Please," Haise whimpers. His head is thrown back, pupils blown wide open. Throat bared, which the ghoul takes ready advantage of: one tendril makes its way up there and curls around his neck. It tightens, tenses just the barest bit, just enough to make its threat known but Haise doesn't care, he can't care about that right now, not when every last bit of his body is trembling with need. _"Please."_  
  
"Let's make a deal, shall we?" the ghoul asks. He hauls himself closer, until his face is right above Haise's own. His free hand skitters up his chest, gently cupping his cheek and turning his head so Haise can't look anywhere but at him, his eye glittering like rubies. "You do what I tell you to do, and I'll let you cum? Do you accept?"  
  
His thumb slides into the corner of Haise's mouth, pressing his tongue down. "Yes?" the ghoul says. "No? I'm waiting for an answer, Haise."  
  
He couldn't say a word even if he wanted to. Too little air, too much heat, the pressure not enough and simultaneously too much and god he needs to cum right now, oh god-  
  
He whines, something small and pathetic and needy. A thin trail of spit runs down his chin. Maybe the ghoul takes that as a yes, maybe it's just out of pity, but whatever the reason he smiles, slow and wide and not completely sane. "Okay. Tell me: what is one thousand minus seven?"  
  
Something like fear spikes- and then excitement. Haise's fingers twitch, curl inwards like they want to grasp something, something that muscle memory is telling him is flesh. The fear-anticipation mix blends with arousal in his gut, sends jolts of cold through overwarm muscles, a tantalizing contrast that only exacerbates his need, blanks everything else from his mind but the desire for release.  
  
"One possible answer is nine hundred and ninety three, but I'm sure you know that. Even you can't be so idiotic as to not know that." The ghoul is still talking. It's almost beyond Haise's attention, but his voice pulls Haise away from the numbing haze of pleasure. "But let me tell you what it is. One thousand minus seven is _power_."  
  
At the last word his grip tightens around Haise's cock, pushing past to painful levels of force- and then the pressure is gone.  
  
All of it is gone: no hand around his dick, no kagune holding him down, no body hovering just beyond his. Nothing.  
  
Haise's lying on the floor gasping, whimpering; too weak to stand, too exhausted to move, and he's still so close, so close to the edge that he can taste the blinding white of release at the back of his eyes but he's not there yet he just needs one more push to reach it, just one more-  
  
"Say my name," the ghoul demands. "You know my name. Say it, Haise. Acknowledge me."   
  
He's kneeling behind Haise's head, curled over so that his forehead is pressed against Haise's. White hair falls into his eyes so that he can only just barely see the blue sky beyond. Clawed hands on either side of his face, cradling his head so gently that Haise can almost believe that he's sleeping, he's home, he's safe.  
  
"Accept me," the ghoul whispers, his voice so familiar.  
  
Three syllables leave Haise's lips.  
  
The ghoul's smile is melancholy, the kiss he presses to Haise's lips chaste. The ground blooms into chrysanthemums around them, a sea of white that extends into the distance. The breeze is cool, the sun warm and constant. Spider lilies drift into his field of vision, falling like feathers.  
  
"Nishiki was right, you know," the ghoul says as tears roll down his face. They drop onto Haise's cheeks like slow rain. "No matter where we go, or who we are, there is no salvation for us."  
  
And slowly, ever so slowly, the world begins to fade.  
  
\---  
  
Haise wakes up half-blind and crying. The time is two thirty in the morning and his room reeks of sweat.

He scrubs his eyes, hugs his knees. Stares at his palms, imagining them coated in blood. The tick of his clock somehow sounds like centipede steps. Stares at his reflection in the dark mirror for a long, long time and wonders why he has black in his hair. Shakes his head suddenly: where did that thought come from?  
  
Contemplates going back to sleep.  
  
The time is two thirty in the morning.  
  
He goes to make a cup of coffee instead.


End file.
